The Love Letter
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: *Finished*-Sakura gets a letter from a secret admirer... Will she find out who it is? And if it's the person she wants it to be?- Please Read and Review
1. The Letter

***Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally had some free time so I decided to write this... I hope you like it! And please review!  
  
*The Love Letter*  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a normal day for Sakura. She woke up to her annoying alarm clock and put on her usual uniform. She didn't mind wearing them, because she figured it was better than the costumes Tomoyo made for her for capturing cards. But those days were over and now she could live a normal life or at least she tried to live one. But from time to time, she still reminisced about those days.  
  
She was in Junior High now and she was still best friends with Tomoyo. Meilin went back to Hong Kong, but Li stayed behind. Sakura had a crush on him, but she never gotten enough courage to actually tell him. She keeps it to herself and never told anyone, not even Tomoyo, whom she trusted her life with. She was just scared that he wouldn't feel the same way about her.  
  
She got to the school and walked into her classroom. Tomoyo waved, like usual and she sat down in her seat.   
  
"Hi Sakura," she said.  
  
"Hi," she said, and smiled.   
  
"Valentine's Day is only four days away!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait to see if I'll get any valentines!"  
  
Sakura smiled and sat back in her seat. "Yeah, me, too."  
  
The last bell rang and she went to her locker. She put in her combination and opened her locker. But as she opened it, a pink envelope fell out. She picked it up and turned it over and over in her hands. On the front it had her name and hearts surrounding it. She put it in her pocket and grabbed her backpack. She left school and started to walk home.  
  
As she walked the sidewalk, she took the envelope out of her pocket. She sat down on a bench and opened it. Inside was a letter and a moon shaped pin.  
  
The letter said:  
  
Sakura,  
I know this is stupid, I can't even believe I'm writing this. But, I have a confession to make. I think I'm in love with you. You're the last thing I think of when I go to sleep and when I do go to sleep, I dream about you. Even though you might no feel the same way, I just wanted you to know that there is someone out there that thinks of you all the time. So I just wanted to know if you would be my Valentine…  
-Your Secret Admirer-  
  
She stared at the letter with disbelief. She didn't believe that someone actually admired her. No, someone loved her. She wondered who it was. But then a thought crossed her mind. "Was it a prank?" But why would anyone do that to her? Everyone liked Sakura. So why would anyone do that for a mean prank?  
  
"There you are, Sakura," a voice said behind her.  
  
She quickly folded up the letter and stuffed it in her backpack. She turned around to see Li standing in front of her. "Oh, hi, Li," she said with a blush. 'Maybe he wrote the letter?' she thought to herself. 'No, he didn't like anyone, so it couldn't be him. Or could it?'  
  
"You dropped this," he said, handing her a piece of paper.  
  
She took it from his hand and her eyes widened. The paper had scribbled hearts all over it and in the center was L + S. Her cheeks turned to the color of roses and her heart bet faster and faster.  
  
"What does it mean, Sakura?" he asked.  
  
She quickly crumbled it up into a ball and put in her back pocket. "Nothing, I was bored in Algebra, so I just doodled."  
  
"Oh," he said, sounding a little disappointed. "Well, I have to go, so I will see you later."  
  
"Bye," she said, and watched him walk away.  
  
She couldn't tell him what the letters really meant, but she wished she could. She was too shy and was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way. She took one last look and slowly walked home.  
  
She sat on her bed and read the letter over and over to herself. She wondered who her secret admirer was. But everyday time she tried, she kept wishing that it was Li. "If only…" she thought, and then sighed. She lied her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. "Your secret admirer … Even if it isn't Li, it still sounds nice," she thought and then fell asleep, dreaming of Li.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Algebra

***Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally finished this chapter, so I hope you like it! Please review!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next day Sakura sat in algebra class, staring across the room at Li. She wondered what he was thinking. If he was thinking about the quadratic equations the teacher was talking about or if he was thinking about someone he loves. She wished she could be that person. The person to make him smile and to brighten up his day. She wished he would think of her that way…  
  
"Sakura," the teacher said. "Please stop daydreaming and pay attention."  
  
She quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at her teacher. "Sorry," she replied, embarrassed.  
  
Her teacher turned and Sakura went back to look at Li. But this time he was staring at her, she quickly turned her head and blushed. "Was he really looking at me?" she asked herself. "Maybe he was looking at the clock on the wall, since she sat right by the wall or maybe he was looking at Tomoyo? No, he doesn't like her in that way or at least I don't think he does." She looked back and he was still looking towards her. Maybe he really was looking at her and not at the clock or at Tomoyo. She smiled at him and then tried her best to pay attention to the teacher.  
  
After class, she went to her locker. She put in her combination and then opened it. As she opened it, a pink envelope fell out. As soon as she saw it, she knew it was from her secret admirer. She quickly picked it up and started to open it.  
  
"Hey Sakura," a voice said.  
  
She looked up and saw Li. She quickly put the envelope behind her back. "Hi Li," she said.  
  
"Sakura, I was wondering if you could help me with those equations we are doing in algebra class?" he asked, eyeing her curiously.   
  
"Umm … s-sure," she stuttered. "But, I thought you were good in algebra?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need help," he replied.  
  
"Alright, tell me when."  
  
"How about today, after school?" he asked, leaning up against the lockers.  
  
"Ok," she replied. "I guess you could meet me in front of the school."  
  
"I'll be there," he said. "Bye."  
  
She smiled as he walked away. She turned back to her locker and remembered about the letter. She quickly pulled out the letter and read it to herself.  
  
It read:   
Dear Sakura,  
  
I'm surprised that you don't know who I am yet… But that doesn't mean I'll stop feeling the way I do about you. I know you're wondering why I don't just tell you face to face, but I'm not sure you feel the same way about me, so I just wanted to tell you first before you could tell me your feelings. Well, I just wanted to tell you that, but I promise I will tell you who I am soon. But until then, I love you…  
-Your Admirer-  
  
Her cheeks turned bright red and her heart pounded hard against her ribcage. She couldn't believe that she got another letter. Now more than ever, she wanted to know who her admirer was and if it was really Li. She looked up and looked around the hall to see if someone was watching her, but nobody was, they were walking right past her, not even looking at her. A bell rang and she quickly put the letter in her backpack and grabbed her books to go to her next class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
School was over and she sat outside on a bench. Ten minutes had already past and still no sign of Li. She wondered if he was even serious about him wanting her help. But Li would never do that to her.   
  
"Sakura!" Li shouted, as he ran towards her. "Sorry that I'm late."  
  
She stood up and started to walk away.   
  
"Wait, Sakura," he said, trying to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Well you should've told me that I would be waiting twenty minutes for you," she replied.  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and she stopped. "Please help me."   
  
She turned and stared into his eyes. They were so manipulative, but sincere. She couldn't say no. "Alright," she said. "Should we study at my house?"  
  
"Yeah, so your brother could get a chance to kill me?"  
  
"He won't kill you,' she replied, and grinned. "Don't be scared. If you want I'll protect you from him, ok?"  
  
"I don't need you to protect me," he said, and started to walk. "Let's go Sakura, we can talk cute some other time."  
  
She blushed and walked next to him. So they really were flirting and he even admitted it. She couldn't believe it. Maybe he was her admirer after all…  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. A Kiss?

***Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the characters... Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Well, I hope you like it! Please review!  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
All during their study session, Sakura wanted Li to bring up the letter and finally come out with it. But, he didn't. He didn't even ask her if she received any interesting mail. Maybe he didn't want to tell her yet or maybe he wasn't her secret admirer after all.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her. "You're not your talkative self. You're usually talking my ear off"  
  
She snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, writing down the next problem.  
  
"Nothing important," she replied, and then looked at his problem. "No, that's wrong," she said, and took his pencil. "See when you foil, you start with the first numbers, then the outers, then the inner ones, and finally the last ones."  
  
"Wait," he said, and looked up at her. "Don't change the subject."  
  
"What are you talking about? Didn't you want me to teach you algebra?" she replied. "Well didn't you?"  
  
"Sakura, you know what I mean," he said, and lifted her chin up with his hand. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
She swallowed hard and looked in his eyes. She couldn't tell him. She wanted to, but then she kept thinking that he wasn't the one. And if she told him he'd get mad, because she thought if he did like her, he would get jealous. But then, she thought he didn't like her, so why should she even worry about it?  
  
"You could tell me," he assured.  
  
"I-I…" she stuttered, as he cheeks turned red.  
  
Did he notice how close his face was to hers? Or that she stared deep into his eyes like she loved him? Maybe he didn't, because he was too busy looking into hers. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and his hand on her shoulder. She wondered if he could feel her heart pounding hard against her skin or the butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
She bit her lower lip and sighed. "I was thinking about something that has been happening at school for the past couple days."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, and leaned closer to her. "Tell me."  
  
Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned ten shades of red. Her heart was pounding faster and faster, and the butterflies flew wilder in her stomach. She gasped as he leaned closer to her and suddenly, their lips brushed against each other.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister?" an irate voice asked.  
  
"Nothing," Li replied, and stood up.  
  
Sakura sat there, with her eyes closed, smiling dreamily. If it weren't for her brother, he would've kissed her.   
  
"Bye, Sakura," he said, and gathered his books. "Thanks for helping me."  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Don't go," she said.  
  
"Let him go, Sakura," Touya said, standing in the doorway.  
  
Disappointed, she stood up and walked him to the door. "I'm sorry for my brother," she said.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Me too," he replied. "I'll see you tomorrow in school."  
  
She nodded and watched as he walked away. She felt her heart go along with him. She couldn't get over the thought of him almost kissing her. It was like a dream come true, well almost coming true.  
  
To Be Continued... I know it's a short chapter, but I promise a longer one next time!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Secret Admirer Revealed

***Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the characters... Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you like it and I also hope you like the story so far! Please review.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Valentine's Day was only a day away and Sakura still didn't know who her secret admirer was. But ever since what happened yesterday, she didn't care. Actually, she totally forgot about it. All she could think about was Li and how he almost kissed her. It was all too good to be true.  
  
"Sakura! I can't believe you haven't told me this sooner!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
They were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. She knew shouldn't have told Tomoyo, because she's going to make such a big deal out of it and will probably start taping it, but then, she couldn't hide it from her best friend.  
  
"I didn't know how you would react," Sakura replied, and took a drink of her soda. "And anyway, I don't even know who the person is."  
  
"Sure you do, Sakura," she said, and giggled. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't already know that it's Li?"  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked across the cafeteria, where Li sat. He was pretty popular, since he sat with the whole soccer team and a lot of girls liked him. The truth is, she was one of them and she truly believes that her secret admirer was Li.  
  
"I guess I think it's him, but I'm not really sure," she replied.   
  
"There's no guessing about it, Sakura," she said. "You either know or you don't know. But I think the answer is that you do know."  
  
"Tomoyo…" she sighed.  
  
"Sakura, I know you like him, so why don't you just go over there and talk to him. It's not like he's going to say no to you."  
  
"I know," she replied. "I'm just shy."  
  
"Just go over there and ask him if he wants to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with you," she said. "That isn't too hard to do."  
  
Sakura looked at Li and stood up. "Wish me luck," she said to Tomoyo, and then slowly walked towards the table where he sat. Her heart raced and butterflies flew rapidly in her stomach. She couldn't believe what she was going to do. Once she reached the table, Li looked up at her and grinned. Her cheeks turned bright red and she sat down across for him.  
  
"Hi Sakura," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said, timidly.   
  
"Did you want something?" he asked.  
  
She slowly nodded and bit her lower lip. "I was wondering if you wanted-I mean if you don't already have a date, I was hoping you will go to the Valentine's Dance with me?"  
  
He was silent. She feared that silence, because she thought he was thinking ways to let her down nicely or he was just thinking how stupid she was to think that he didn't already have a date.  
  
"I feel really stupid," she whispered to herself. "I'm sorry, Li. I just thought that you would want to go with me."  
  
"I never said I didn't want to go with you, Sakura," he said. "You come to conclusions way too quickly."  
  
"So, that means you want to go with me?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe," he replied, with a sly grin. "Of course I'll go with you, Sakura."  
  
"Really?" she asked, staring dreamily at him.  
  
"Yes, really," he replied. "Why do you sound so surprised?"  
  
"Because I am."  
  
"Don't be," he said, and stood up. "Well I have to go do something, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, bye," she said, and smiled.  
  
She watched as he walked away and then quickly went over to Tomoyo. She couldn't believe that he said yes. Finally everything was going right in her life.  
  
"So, what did he say?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura sat down and smiled. "He said yes," she replied, with a dazed look on her face. "Can you believe it?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Of course I can," she said. "Now I have to make you the perfect dress!"  
  
"No, that's ok," she replied. "I have a dress at home."  
  
"Don't be silly! I love making outfits for you, Sakura," she said. "Please, one last time, and then I promise I won't make anymore for you."  
  
The truth is, she didn't want to wear a dress that she would make for her. She never really like the outfits Tomoyo used to make for her for cardcapting. Since those days were over, she also thought the outrageous costumes were to, but she thought wrong.  
  
"Alright, I guess one more time wouldn't hurt," Sakura replied, and sighed. "Just don't go overboard, ok?"  
  
"Okay," she answered, and smiled. "This is going to be so fun."  
  
"I guess you're right," she said.  
  
Lunch was over and Sakura went to her locker. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. And really, she was. She had the guy of her dreams and the life she always wanted. She got to her locker and opened it. There it was, the pink envelope that she grown to love. She smiled and picked it up. She opened it up, and inside there was a letter and a necklace with a heart locket.  
  
The letter read:  
Sakura,  
Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and the day of the dance. And I was wondering if you would dance with me. I know you don't know who I am yet, but you'll know me when you see me there. (Oh, and Sakura, I finally learned how to FOIL)  
-Your Admirer  
  
Now she knew for sure it was Li! She knew it was him, because when she was helping him with Algebra, he didn't know how to FOIL. And now he said in the letter, that he actually learned how to. She smiled and shoved the letter in her back pocket. She began walking to her next class with stars in her eyes. Finally everything was coming together.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
  



	5. Dress Up

***Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura ... Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me o long to get this chapter up! It's just that I had to wait until FanFiction.net was back up ... Please Review!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sakura's stomach was jumpy all day on Friday. Every time she saw Li her heart pounded violently against her ribcage. And when he talked to her, she just stood there and fidgeted with her fingers. She wished she could've aid something, but she was afraid of saying something wrong, like always.  
  
After school, Tomoyo came over Sakura's house with the dress she mad her. Sakura was not only worried about the dance, but she was also worried about the dress that she made her. Did she actually want to wear a dress that Tomoyo made for her?  
  
"Here, Sakura," Tomoyo said, handing her a white box. "I know you're going to love it! It's so pretty!"  
  
"Thanks," she said, reluctantly taking it from her. "I'm sure I will."  
  
"Don't just stand there, Sakura," she said, and pushing her into the bathroom. "Go try it on."  
  
"Okay," she said, and closed the door behind her.  
  
She sighed and opened the box. She took out the tissue paper and uncovered her dress. Her eyes widened as she pulled the dress out of the box. To her surprise, it was nothing like the costumes that Tomoyo made for her when she was cardcapting. It was actually wearable in public, unlike her other creations. It was baby pink with spaghetti straps. And it had specks of glitter encircling it. When she slipped it on, it came to about an inch above her knees. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled. It fit her perfectly. She couldn't believe how much she would like an outfit that Tomoyo made for her.  
  
"Sakura, do you like it?" Tomoyo asked, standing by the door.  
  
She opened the door and twirled. "Yes," she replied, and hugged Tomoyo. "Thank you so much, Tomoyo!"  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Sakura," she said, and then lifted another box. "And anyway, I made my own dress, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep," She replied, and opened the bathroom door. "I'll go put it on."  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
Tomoyo went into the bathroom and Sakura leaned against the wall, wondering what Li would think of her new dress. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he sees her. Her heart was pounding hard against her rib cage and her stomach was filled with butterflies. She never felt so anxious in her whole entire life until now. She wished the feeling would last forever.  
  
The door opened and Tomoyo stepped out of the doorway. Her dress was purple and had the same glitter that Sakura had on hers.   
  
"Do you like it, Sakura?" she asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, it's really pretty."   
  
"Are you going to meet him there?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I'm going to meet him there."  
  
"Then how are we going to get there?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well Touya can't drive yet and my dad isn't here," she replied. "I don't think it's that far to walk."  
  
"Sakura, I think all that hairspray in your hair is making you a little loopy," Tomoyo said, and picked up the phone. "I'll call one of my drivers to take us."  
  
Sakura slowly nodded and sat down at her vanity. Her hair was done up in a French bun with little tendrils hanging down from the sides. She smiled at her reflection and dabbed glitter onto her eyelids. All she could think of was Li. Was she actually ready for this? Of course! She's never been so ready in her life. But why does she feel so nervous?  
  
"Sakura, my driver will be here in twenty minutes, ok?" Tomoyo asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
She nodded and sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"Are you nervous?" she asked.  
  
"How can you tell?" Sakura asked, and turned to her. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Yes, very obvious," she replied. "Your legs are shaking and your voice is uneasy."  
  
Sakura looked down at he legs and saw them shaking. She put her hands on her knees to stop them from shaking and then turned back to Tomoyo. "I know I shouldn't nervous, but I just can't help it."  
  
"Close your eyes and take deep breaths," Tomoyo said, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Try it."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and took deep breaths in and out. Her nervousness slowly went away and she felt better.   
  
"Did it work, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
She nodded and opened her eyes. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay Sakura, let's go."  
  
Sakura followed Tomoyo out the door, and got into the car. Though her heart was beating rapidly, she wasn't nervous. She was just so excited that her dream was actually coming true. And she couldn't wait to be with the guy of her dreams.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Please review!  



	6. Party Time!

***Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters... Konnichiwa minna-san! I finally wrote the last chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter it's just that I've been so busy with school and karate and given the fact that FanFiction.net was down, so I didn't get any time to write. But I promise to have another Cardcaptor Sakura fic out soon! Enjoy and please review!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Once they got to the school they walked down to the gymnasium. Rainbow-colored streamers were draped from the ceiling and balloons shaped as hearts floated through the air. Music blasted out of the speakers and people danced to the rhythm. It was like a prom from a movie or something. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to a table and took off their coats. They both sat down and Sakura looked for Li. But she couldn't find him.  
  
"Do you see Li anywhere?" Sakura asked, scanning the crowd of people.  
  
"No," Tomoyo replied, and shrugged. "Maybe he's in the bathroom or something … Calm down, Sakura, he'll be here."  
  
"I hope you're right," she said with a sigh.   
  
Tomoyo placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I am. I'm always right about these things."  
  
Sakura nodded and locked her eyes on the gym's entrance. She wished he would come through that door and then they would dance the night away. But he never came through the door. It was as if she was wishing a useless wish.  
  
"Tomoyo," a boy said, "will you dance with me?"  
  
She looked at Sakura as if she was asking permission. Sakura nodded. "Go, Tomoyo. Go dance."  
  
"Okay, Sakura," she said, and stood up. "Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she replied. "Go on, have some fun."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and went with him onto the dance floor. Sakura's smile faded away and so did her happiness. Why did she actually think he would be here? Why did she let herself believe that he wanted to date her? Why did she actually think he liked her?  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" she asked herself, as she watched the door. She put her face in her hands and let the tears slowly fall from her eyes. She wanted to go home. She didn't know why she even came. She hated to dance and she hated being surrounded by people who were happier than she was. Would anyone notice if she stood up and left? Of course they wouldn't. They're too busy dancing in their own world.   
  
She stood up and walked toward the door, but stopped when somebody grabbed her hand. She turned and gasped in shock. It was Li!  
  
"Li," she murmured. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"I told you I was," he replied. "Where were you going?"  
  
"I thought you stood me up so I decided to leave," she said, and wiped her tears away. "What took you so long?"  
  
He smiled and placed his palm on her cheek. "I was always here. You just weren't looking hard enough."  
  
She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
  
He took her other hand and guided her out onto the dance floor. He put his arms around her and held her close. Her heart was pounding wildly and her body was in pure bliss. She wondered if he could feel her heart or if he could feel the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Li," she whispered into his ear. "I-"  
  
"Shhh, Sakura," he said. "You don't have to tell me anything."  
  
"But I want to tell you this," she replied, and stared deep into his eyes. "I know you were the one writing all those letters."  
  
He grinned and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I knew you would find out, Sakura. I've always had feelings for you, I just didn't know how to show them so I wrote it in a letter to give to you."  
  
"Well, you could've at least told me face to face," she said. "Because I feel the same way."   
  
He leaned in and kissed her. For that minute, it seemed as if the world revolved around them and that they were the only ones in the room. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his embrace.  
  
When they broke off, it felt as if she was floating on the clouds. And really, she was. It was a free-falling feeling. Maybe it was love or maybe she was just nervous. Whatever it was, she wanted it to last forever.  
  
"Li," she said in a soft voice.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Promise me that it will always be like this," she replied. "Promise me that we will always be together."  
  
"I promise," he said, and pulled her closer to him. "I promise, Sakura."  
  
Sakura blushed and looked away. "Just think," she thought to herself, "I owe everything to a love letter."  
  
The End  
  
I know it's not the greatest ending, but I didn't know what else to write.  
  
Please review!  



End file.
